


dear my blue

by reginamea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, implied NaMo but i'm not tagging because it's really that minor, mostly fluffy, with just a teeny tiny sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: sana's life changesbut momo is the one constant~or: sana has loved momo since they were 15 and nothing will ever change that





	dear my blue

~

sana is 15 when her life changes, irrevocably and forever.

she gets spotted while out shopping at the mall of all places, such a mundane activity, one she has done hundreds of times before. but somehow something seems different about this particular day. she gets invited to audition for jyp entertainment and from the moment she gets accepted, she just knows that nothing is ever going to be the same again.

she almost cannot believe this is happening. it feels too much like a dream and she keeps pinching herself to make sure that she is, in fact, not dreaming. she is, in fact, moving to korea, all by herself and she is ecstatic and also a little scared because she knows that she is young and this is a huge step.

but mostly she is just so happy she feels like she could _burst_.

//

sana is also 15 when she falls in love.

it is a friday, the day that she is finally signing her contract. there is one other girl who got accepted into the company, one other japanese girl who will be training with sana in korea. and something just _clicks_ when their eyes meet for a brief moment and the other girl smiles at her and sana knows that this is it, the moment she has been waiting for all her life.

sana is young and in love and convinced she has found her soulmate.

because everything about finding momo feels like fate. because momo is just _so pretty_. even her name is pretty, sounds so pretty in her mouth, so soft and round that sana finds herself wrapping her lips around momo's name like a caress in the middle of the night in their dorm.

//

sana is 18 when she has her first kiss.

she has kissed people before, lots of people in lots of different ways, but the first one - the only one - that truly counts happens on the night of her 18th birthday, momo leaning over her in her bed with the sole focus of fulfilling sana's one birthday wish - _kiss me_ \- and momo does, a bit clumsily and quite a bit tipsy

(_both of them are_)

but sana sighs happily and kisses back because this is momo, the girl she loves.

sana pulls the older girl down on top of her and the covers over their heads and imagines a future just like this, warm and hazy and _together_. "promise me that we'll always be together," sana whispers and momo nods against her neck and kisses her again and then all night long.

//

sana is 21 when her heart breaks and it is all im nayeon's fault.

and the worst part about it is that she can't even hate nayeon because she loves nayeon too. she just loves momo more, in a very different way. momo is her best friend and she knows she should be ecstatic for her but when momo plops down onto the seat next to her with that certain glow and sana can spot the darkening skin on her friend's neck, something in her revolts.

because sana is in love with her best friend.

because sana has given her first time to momo a hundred times in her mind but in reality, momo slips in-between different sheets these days, not hers. not all the time, but enough times to make sana lie awake in the middle of the night in their dorm, listening, waiting.

//

now, at 23, sana's heart is a little scarred but whole again, put back together quite suddenly by a kiss and the soft touch of a hand in hers.

next to her, momo sighs and turns over, only half-awake. she reaches for sana, blindly, and wraps her arm around her waist. the boundaries that make up their relationship have shifted over time as they have moved from strangers to best friends to lovers. but through the years, some things have always stayed the same.

like when momo murmurs, "i love you," against her neck and there is that certain giddy feeling rising up in her chest at the now familiar words; sana just knows, without a doubt, that this is it – this unwavering certainty that fate meant for them to embark on this journey together,

this is their future, warm and hazy and _ together. _

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble kinda thing challenging myself to follow a certain underlying pattern
> 
> ummhhh i hope you enjoyed nonetheless
> 
> hit me up on twitter @ regina_mea


End file.
